Twilight, the Real Side
by Sherlock the Debatable
Summary: This is a few days before Edward met Bella. Jacob is human and is unaware of Edward and Jasper being vampires. They aren't aware that he will become their enemy. Edward has taken Jacob home for a..closer..introduction.
1. Chapter 1

Edward watched the boy wake up on the bed. He had tied his wrists and ankles to the corners of the four poster bed. He'd gagged him, in case he screamed. He'd stripped him to his boxers. He stood and went over to the bed. The boy froze at the sight of him. Edward reached down and stroked his face. The boy squirmed on the bed. Edward felt something build up in his pants. He slowly unzipped his fly and unbuttoned his trousers. The boy couldn't stop himself from looking. Edward smiled as he kicked his trousers off and stood in front of him with just his boxers on. The boy didn't seem to know if he should try to scream or not. Edward decided to help him. He leaned over him and kissed him on the neck. The boy tried to wriggle again, but not as much. Edward smiled as he allowed his hand to wander over the boy's chest. He was surprised to see that his nipples were hard, very hard. The boy blushed; embarrassed that he knew that he was turned on.

"Come on bitch." He whispered.

He gently kissed his nipple. The boy lifted his head to try and see what Edward was doing. Edward extended his tongue and licked the boy's nipple tenderly. The boy moaned. He sucked on his nipple, eager for her to moan even more. He extended his hand down to his boxers, caressing the bulge. He slipped his hand under the boy's boxers and took hold of his penis.

"Don't worry, Jasper will be here soon." He said.

At that moment, the door opened. Jasper entered the room, closing the door behind him. Edward stood from the bed and went over to him. Jasper smiled at him. Edward pressed himself against Jasper and started to undo the trousers and allowed them to fall to the floor. Jasper pulled Edward up by his hair. Edward took off Jasper's top and covered his chest with passionate kisses. As his mouth moved up to Jasper's neck, he lifted his leg so that it was on his hip. Jasper wrapped his arms around Edward's neck and leaned backwards. Jasper saw the boy on the bed watching them. Edward smiled at the sight of Jasper being turned on by his human. Edward lowered Jasper's leg and together they walked over to the bed. Jasper smiled and gently removed the gag from the boy's mouth. The boy didn't scream. He didn't feel like it. He watched as Jasper pulled his penis out of his boxers, allowing the boy to see it.

"I'll let you suck it, if you tell me your name." he promised.

The boy thought for a minute. Edward stepped forwards. The boy eyed him as he traced his lips along the bulge in his boxers.

"Jacob." The boy whispered. "Jacob Black."

Jasper moaned as he slipped his penis into Jacob's mouth. Edward's instincts overcame him. He ripped Jacob's boxers off him and deep throated Jacob. The room was soon filled with Jasper's and Jacob's moans. Jasper watched as Edward finished sucking on Jacob's penis and readied himself. Jasper removed himself from Jacob's mouth and filled it with his tongue. Edward ripped the ropes holding Jacobs legs down and lifted them over his shoulders in one swift movement. He then entered the boy's tight ass. Both of them moaned as Edward slowly moved his hips back and forwards. Jasper pulled away from Jacob and made his way over to Edward. Edward watched as Jasper stopped next to him. Jasper stroked Jacob's muscular legs as he leaned towards Edward and pressed his mouth against his. Jacob grew harder and harder as he watched the vampires kiss. Jasper felt himself awaken as he leapt onto the bed. He turned around and lowered himself so that he was lying on top of Jacob. He slipped his penis into Jacob's dry mouth before he moistened his own mouth and started to suck Jacob off. Edward stroked Jasper's hair as he continued to fuck Jacob.

"Ah my god!" Jacob yelled as he felt himself coming.

Edward smiled.

"Come for us Jacob." Edward breathed.

He began to pound Jacob faster and harder. Jasper sensed his brother's change in speed and quickened his sucking to match Edward's speed. Jacob came almost instantly, but the brothers kept going. They caused Jacob to come again and again. Finally they slowly down to a stop. Jacob felt a warm, creamy liquid fill his mouth. He had no choice but to swallow it as Jasper's cock prevented him from spitting it out. He also felt something warm filling his ass. He watched as Edward slowly pulled his dick out of his ass and dried it off on the bed. Jasper climbed off Jacob and walked over to Edward. Jacob lay limp on the bed with his arms still tied to the bed.

Jasper nodded at the wall. Edward seemed to get the message. He went over to the wall and bent over, placing his hands against the wall. Jasper's cock easily entered Edward.

"We'll let you catch your breath." He said to Jacob as he began to pound Edward.

Edward bit his lip and pressed his head against the wall. Jasper always did like to go rough on him.

"Emmet will be here soon." Jasper continued.

Jacob looked at him. There was another one?

"If you think Edward went hard on you, you've got another thing coming."

Jacob looked at the door as it opened, to reveal a young man. Jacob took in the size of his muscles. This must be Emmet. Jasper quickly came in Edward before he removed himself. Edward stood up and they both looked at Emmet.

"Let the fun begin." Emmet said as he closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jacob opened his eyes, it was dark outside. He noticed that his wrists weren't tied to the bed and the ropes had gone. He slowly sat up, but winced as he sat on his bottom. He didn't remember much about when Emmet shoved his penis into his ass. He only remembered Emmet yelling how tight Jacob's ass was.

Next to the bed, there was a chair with some clothes folded neatly in a pile. Jacob examined them. There was a thin pair of blue boxers which clung to Jacob's thighs when he put them on. He'd also been given some skinny jeans which fit him perfectly and a t-shirt which also stuck to his skin. He felt almost naked in these clothes as they clung to his skin, showing every muscle on his body. He suddenly wondered where everyone was.

He looked over at the door that Jasper and Emmet had come from. As his hand slipped over the cold metal, the knob twisted by its self. Jacob stepped back as the door opened. Jasper smiled at his startled face as he pushed Jacob sideways, against the wall. He kicked the door shut and pressed his cold lips against Jacob's. Jacob felt Jasper's cold like tongue snake its way into his mouth, enticing his own to venture around. Jacob felt his cock harden as it pressed against the jeans. Jasper, being pressed right up against Jacob's body, seemed to feel the erection and pulled away from Jacob. Jacob didn't understand what was happening. How was he being turned on so easily? He just felt so relaxed when Jasper was nearby or with him. Jasper took hold of the bulge in Jacob's trousers and squeezed it. He was satisfied with Jacob's moan as he gave him a look before leaving the room. Jacob instantly followed him.

He found himself in a corridor. Jasper was already at the end. Jacob jogged after him. He found himself in a living room. He suddenly realised how modern the house was. He looked at all the fancy furniture. He followed Jasper go up some stairs which lead into the kitchen. There, Emmet was sitting at the kitchen table, reading. He looked up when Jacob walked into the room.

"You hungry?" Jasper asked.

Jacob was about to answer when a voice came from behind him.

"He wants some cereal and some juice." Edward said as he wrapped his arms around Jacob's waist.

"He's not picky on the cereal, but he would like some orange juice."

He smiled at Jacob's surprised face.

"I'm psychic." He joked.

Jasper snarled at him.

"No need to show off." He said.

In a flash, Jasper ran over to the cupboard and took out a bowl and cup, but at the same time he seemed to get some juice and milk from the fridge and some cereal from another cupboard.

Jacob turned his head towards Edward and he looked into his eyes. Edward turned him around and leaned towards him. Jacob allowed his lips to touch Edward's. He felt something brush his back, but a hand prevented him from seeing who it was.

"Keep going." Emmet encouraged.

Edward smiled before he pulled Jasper into a deeper snog. Emmet's hands wandered around Jacob's body, exploring everything.

"You're so hard." He said as his hands found Jacob's cock.

Jacob felt his heart rate increase as Emmet continued to fondle his bulge. Emmet started to kiss Jacob's neck as his hands wandered to his chest. His fingers travelled over Jacob's hard nipples. He lifted the boy's shirt. That was as far as they got before Jasper appeared behind Edward with a tray, carrying the breakfast, in one hand. His fingers curled into Edward's hair as he pulled him away from Jacob. Edward sneaked Jasper a little kiss before he left them and wandered off into the house.

"Come on, we can go to my room." he said.

Emmet smacked Jacob's ass. Jacob turned to look at him.

"See you later hot shot." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob followed Jasper up some more stairs until they entered a room. Jasper placed the breakfast on a table before going to sit on the small sofa. Jacob quickly started eating the breakfast. He felt Jasper watching him the whole time. He kept his eyes looking around the room, never looking for more than a second at Jasper's eyes.

"You don't seem to have a bed." Jacob noticed.

Jasper smiled as he watched Jacob wolf down the breakfast, sipping the orange juice every so often.

"Haven't you worked it out?" he asked as if it was obvious.

Jacob knew that the Cullen's were a strange lot. Maybe he'd finally learn why.

"We're vampires."

Jacob froze as he raised the spoon up to his mouth. Jasper walked over to him, took the bowl and spoon from him and placed them in the in the corridor, along with the tray. He went back over to Jacob and kissed him as he leaned over him. Jacob stroked Jasper's hair as he watched the vampire slide down his body, kissing his chest and stomach. Jasper lifted Jacob's shirt and gently kissed his hard nipples. He then pressed his lips against them and started to suck and lick them. Jacob pulled the vampire's head even more into his body.

Jasper smiled at how turned on Jacob was before he moved down to the boy's trousers. He unzipped his trousers with his teeth. Jacob bit his lip as he watched Jasper pulled his cock out from his trousers. He blushed when Jasper saw how hard he'd got. Jasper slowly extended his tongue and licked the tip while he looked up at Jacob. He allowed his tongue to brush Jacob shaft as he slowly slide it down. He tickled the raised veins on Jacob's member before he started to suck the tip ever so gently. Jacob didn't know how much he could take of Jasper's teasing.

"Ah my god, Jasp." He whispered as he stroked Jasper's cheek.

Jasper grinned at him as he started to suck harder. He then turned his attention to Jacob's balls. He extended his tongue and ran it all over Jacob's balls. He then took one of the balls in his mouth and gently sucked on it while his hand jerked Jacob off. He was tugging it nice and slowly, making Jacob appreciate every movement. He then brought his mouth back up to the tip and allowed his tongue to circle the very top and Jacob couldn't take it anymore and felt himself come.

"I'm coming!" he yelled as it shot out of him.

Jacob watched Jasper lick the cum from his cock. Jasper let out a small laugh.

"You came very quickly." He commented.

Jasper blushed slightly. This was his first time that he'd ever been sucked off.

"Let me try." He said as he stood.

Jasper sat down on the wooden table in the middle of the room. Jacob came over to him. He slowly ran his hands up Jasper's legs, watching Jasper getting turned on. Jacob proceeded to unzipping Jasper's trousers. He was surprised when Jasper's cock sprang out of the vampire's boxers. He started by giving Jasper a hand job. He loved Jasper's long penis. It was nice, long and hard. He then pressed his lips against the tip and sucked that bit only. Jasper dug his fingers into the table as Jacob continued to tease him.

"I know you can do better." Jasper said, trying to sound unimpressed.

Jacob took more of it in. He felt Jasper's member hit the back of his throat. Jasper pressed down on Jacob's head, causing the boy to choke.

"Take it." He said as he leaned his head back in pleasure.

Jacob pulled back and looked at Jasper, his eyes watering slightly. He loved the feeling of Jasper's cock in his mouth, but this felt like too much. Just as Jasper looked like he was about to come, he released Jacob's head, causing the boy to fall backwards onto his back.

Jasper swallowed his pleasure and stood over Jacob. He helped him to his feet. He sat down on the sofa and got Jacob to stand in front of him, facing away from him.

"Bend your knees and rest your hands on them."

Jacob obeyed. He didn't quite know what to expect.

"You ready?" Jasper asked.

Jacob seemed unsure. Jasper sucked his middle finger before he gently pushed it up Jacob's ass. He moved it further and further in before he stuck his index finger in too. Jacob felt like he was going to faint. He gripped his legs tightly, digging his nails into his flesh. Jasper removed his fingers and stuck his tongue in Jacob's ass.

"Come to me." Jasper said as he placed his hands on the boy's hips.

He lowered Jacob on to him. Jacob took in deep breaths as he sat on Jasper. He felt Jasper's hard stick go up him. Jasper rested his hands on Jacob's thin hips.

"Come on baby." He whispered. "Go faster for me."

Jacob forced himself to ride Jasper's cock faster. He felt it go deeper each time until it could go no further. Jasper slowly licked his lips in pleasure and kissed Jacob's back while his hands wandered the human's bony chest. He was going to fuck the living daylights out of Jacob. He wasn't going to leave this house until Jasper had finished with him properly.


	4. Chapter 4

Jacob was breathless as he continued going up and down. He'd lost track of time. He could only thank god that he'd met Edward in that pub and he'd brought him home to meet Jasper. He soon became aware of Jasper still pounding him from underneath. It seemed that a few hours of insane fucking hadn't been enough to tire or bore the vampire. Jasper, seeing that Jacob was getting tired, started slowing down.

"Do you want to have a break?" he asked.

Jacob just had enough strength to nod his head. Jasper lifted him off and laid him on the sofa, with Jacob's head on his lap. Jacob turned his head slightly to see Jasper's member still straight and rock solid.

"How does your-"

Jasper rested his finger on the boy's lips.

"Even there is no blood in my body and I have no heart to pump any blood around, I can still get an erection. My venom acts like blood and it can fill the necessary areas."

The thought of trying to understand all this hurt Jacob's head. He decided to try and understand it all another time. For now, he just relaxed and began to doze. He could feel Jasper's fingers wandering through his hair, rearranging it and fluffing it up.

"So, do you do this with many people?" Jacob asked.

He took in Jasper's confused look.

"I mean, one of you picking up a young man before bringing him back here for you to fuck."

Instantly Jacob had a feeling that he'd insulted Jasper and tried to go back over himself.

"Not that I assume you do this kind of stuff for fun, but I just wanted to know if I actually meant something-" he paused, "to you."

Smiling at Jacob's worried face, Jasper leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"It's sort of difficult to explain. No, we've never done this before. Edward just went out and then texted me and Emmet, saying that he'd picked you up." He shifted his gaze away from Jacob and leaned back in the sofa, "at first I wasn't quite sure of my feelings for you. But I think, that recently I've felt something between us. What about you? After this, are you going to run away and never want to see us again?" he joked.

Jacob found himself shaking his head almost instantly.

"I don't think I could ever just try and put this all behind me. I was hoping that we could, maybe, stay in touch."

The conversation had started to get slightly awkward for Jasper as he casually nodded his head. This wasn't the kind of stuff that he liked to talk about; he was more the 'let's fuck all night long' kind of person. He guessed that if he was going to enter a relationship with Jacob, he'd have to listen to the boy's needs. Feeling Jasper fidget underneath his head, Jacob opened his eyes and looked up at the vampire.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"I'm just getting a bit impatient. Have you had enough rest?"

Jacob had hoped that Jasper would let it go and they could spend some time together, but it seemed that he had to still satisfy his urges.

"Alright," he sighed, "where now?"

He sat up slightly as Jasper stood.

"Against the window." Jasper whispered eagerly.

Jacob didn't feel too sure. The whole wall was the window and the house was right next to some woodland. What if someone saw them? Jasper seemed to suddenly change as he took hold of Jacob's hair and pulled him over to the window and he pressed Jacob against it. Jacob tried to protest as Jasper slid his cock up Jacob's entrance. Jacob tried to pace his breathing, but Jasper's pounding excited him. Jacob placed his hands on the window and let his head hang as Jasper fucked him faster.

"Dip your back more." Jasper said.

Jacob obeyed gingerly. How much longer could Jasper go on for? Hopefully he'd tire soon. Jasper started to moan gently as he gazed at Jacob taking his fierce pounding. Biting down on his bottom lip, Jasper flicked his hips sharply, penetrating Jacob deeply before withdrawing and then going back inside.

Without any warning, Jasper lifted Jacob into the air. One moment Jacob was trying to get his balance as he was pulled away from the window and then the next he had his arms around the vampire, hugging him as tightly as possible while Jasper forced him to ride his cock. Jacob gasped as he looked down at the ground below. It had taken Jasper no effort at all to lift Jacob and turn him to face him. He could feel Jasper going extremely deep inside him, causing him to cry out with each thrust.

Jasper swiftly carried him over to the sofa, still moving Jacob up and down his member as he did. He sat down; Jacob was instantly glad to feel something else to put his weight on, other than Jasper.

"Jacob," Jasper breathed, "I'm going to come."

In reply, Jacob rested his head on Jasper's shoulder and moaned for him to keep going. Suddenly, he felt Jasper tense again before feeling the familiar creamy liquid shoot up inside him. He relaxed completely in Jasper's arms as he felt all his energy drain out of him.

Having been given a few minutes to recover for their activities, Jacob managed to pull himself up into a bent sitting position.

"Does this mean-"

"Yes?" asked Jasper, raising his eyebrows.

Jacob swallowed nervously when the vampire pressed his lips against his neck.

"Does this mean that we're boyfriends?"

He heard Jasper chuckle gently to himself as he eased them into a more comfortable position.

"I suppose so. Yes, I suppose it does," he pulled Jacob close to him and felt the boy beginning to doze off, "boyfriend."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there, person who is reading this. Sorry about not uploading in absolute ages. I hope this final chapter makes up for it. :P

* * *

><p>Time passed. Jacob promised to visit the Cullens again, but that's when it all changed. The females of the coven returned and Edward met Bella. We've all read the story, so we know what happens. Jacob went through his transformation and his feelings changed for the Cullens. He'd met Bella, she was truly beautiful. However one feeling remained inside him; his love for Jasper.<p>

He caught sight of Jasper once, when the vampire was alone on a hunt. Jacob had been in his wolf form, but he phased back to show Jasper that it was him. Jasper had already relaxed, he probably recognise his scent. They'd parted, knowing that if they met properly, they're families would smell the other's scent. A few weeks later, Jacob received a letter. He could smell Jasper's scent on it and instantly took it away from his home. He took it far away, where none off his pack travelled to. It had a destination which was on neutral territory and a time.

Jacob spotted Jasper leaning against a tree, with a backpack over one of his shoulder. He felt Jasper's power taking effect on him. He was bewildered at how Jasper didn't smell like the others did; he didn't have the repelling odour about him. Jasper smiled as Jacob stopped in front of him.

"So you got my message?" he asked.

Jacob refused to look his old lover in the eyes and kept his gaze on the surroundings. Jasper saw this and also looked away, his smile faltering.

"I guess it's different between us now that you've changed." He continued.

Jacob nodded.

"It's hard to make love with someone who is my natural enemy." Jacob said.

Jasper dropped the backpack to the floor and moved towards Jacob, pressing his lips against Jacob's. He wrapped his hand around the back of Jacob's hair and ran his fingers through it. Meanwhile, his other hand explored the shape shifter's body; feeling the newly toned muscles and broad shoulders.

"My my, someone's been working out." He joked before diving in for another kiss.

Jacob was taken by surprise and pulled away before Jasper's lips touched his again. He would stink of vampire when he returned home later on.

"We shouldn't." he said.

He was surprised when Jasper chuckled at him.

"You wouldn't have said that before." He said turning away from Jacob.

Feeling that he'd hurt Jasper, Jacob went up behind him.

"It's just that, I don't think we'll ever be able to do what we used to do. Especially since we're so different now."

Jasper had returned to his back and now unzipped it.

"What about with this?" he asked as he produced a collar and chain lead from his backpack.

Jacob's eyes lit up at the sight of it. Almost instantly he felt an erection growing in his trousers. It brought back memories. Jasper laughed as he pulled Jacob into another kiss. He carefully fastened the collar around Jacob's neck; it was a perfect fit. Jacob felt himself give in as he knelt in front of Jasper's trousers and took out the vampire's member. It was as big as he remembered. He moistened his tongue and ran it gently along Jasper's cock. He'd missed it so much.

Jasper stroked Jacob's head as Jacob gazed up at him innocently. He nudged his cock into Jacob's mouth. He smiled a devilish smile as Jacob started to suck it lovingly, allowing it to slip further and further into his mouth with each suck.

"Good boy." Jasper whispered.

He pulled on the chain so that Jacob started deep throating him. Jacob started moaning as Jasper's cock hit the back of his throat, causing Jasper to shiver with pleasure. This was a big rush after their break up, but both of them welcomed it. Jacob decided to crank this up a notch. He started to speed up his sucking, moving his head right down so that he took in all of Jasper and the back out so that Jasper's tip was just behind his teeth. Jasper couldn't believe how much pleasure his enemy could give him. He leaned back against the tree, trying to prevent himself form moaning too loudly as he pressed his stone like skin against the roughness of the bark. Alice was good, but Jacob was just phenomenal.

The pleasure was beginning to become unbearable, Jasper thought to himself as he drew near to climaxing, and he hadn't even got to fuck Jacob yet. Before he lost control of his senses, Jasper retracted his cock from Jacob's mouth and got him to stand. Instantly he latched his mouth onto Jacob's and snogged him viciously.

Jasper pushed Jacob against the tree. Jacob bent over and gripped the tree bark. Jasper lowered the boy's trousers and rubbed his cock against Jacob's hole.

"You haven't tended to here for a while now." He commented.

He knelt down and examined Jacob's rear end. He sucked on his finger and gently prodded it through the ring of muscle. Jacob gasped. It brought back memories of his first experience with Edward.

"Looks like it feels a bit neglected." Jasper teased.

He stood up and rubbed his member underneath Jacob's. Jacob tightened his grip on the tree.

"Quit teasing." He breathed.

Jasper seemed to be enjoying himself.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked as he admired Jacob's ass.

Jacob didn't understand. What else should he do?

"What do you think?" He said. "Come on, fuck me."

Jasper stroked Jacob's ass as he continued to move his cock underneath Jacob's, allowing it to stroke the other boy's.

"I'm not sure. Where should I put my tool?"

Jacob was growing desperate as he started to move his hips from the feeling of Jasper's cock under his.

"In my ass." He pleaded.

Jasper smiled. He loved the sound of Jacob's pleading voice begging to be fucked.

"So in all, what do you want me to do?"

"Fuck me!" Jacob yelled. "For goodness sake, please fuck me. I beg you".

Jasper spanked Jacob's ass he rammed himself inside Jacob.

"What a good boy." He said.

Jacob groaned from the satisfaction of Jasper's cock in him. He'd waited for so long. Jasper pulled on the lead, forcing Jacob to bring his head up so that it was against the rough bark of the tree as Jasper pounded him against it.

"Urg, Jasp, you're so big." Jacob breathed.

He didn't remember Jasper being as big inside him. Jasper shook his head.

"No. You've just grown tight again. Luckily you came to me before it got too bad."

Jacob felt a new sensation as the collar around his neck tightened. Jasper gave it a sharp tuck, causing Jacob to bring his head up even more.

"You like that collar around your neck, don't you?"

Jacob nodded as he pressed his head against the tree. He hadn't felt this good in a while and he wanted it to last.

"I'm coming," Jasper gasped, using his last strength to pound his cock deep inside Jacob.

He'd noticed how much more effort was required to fuck the werewolf in comparison to the first time they had met.

Jacob's eyes had been closed, but now they snapped open and he looked over his shoulder at Jasper.

"Not yet," he protested, "I've changed now and I think I want a try."

The words caused Jasper to slowly come to a stop. He was eager to find out how much Jacob had changed. Jasper soon found himself kneeling in front of Jacob with his cock in his mouth and he sucked ravenously. It had been a while since the last time he'd had a cock in his mouth, but he didn't think the next one would have been Jacob's.

He pulled back for breath and gazed up at Jacob as his tongue wandered up the length. His head dipped back down for his tongue to tickle the two firm sacks as his hand did fast strokes up Jacob's cock. It had grown pretty hard from when he'd fucked Jacob and now it grew even harder as Jasper teased it.

He looked up to see Jacob removing the collar from his neck and dropping it on the floor. The werewolf seemed to have good control over his emotions as he brought the blowjob to an end. His face hadn't flickered with the pleasure that Jasper's had.

Jacob sat himself on a comfortable area on the forest floor and gestured for Jasper to join him. When Jasper was in front of him, Jacob explained that he wanted riding him.

Beginning to feel tired from all this, Jasper took off his trousers and hovered his rear end above Jacob's length and, preparing himself. Surprise slapped him in the face when Jacob got him to bend over and started to lick his entrance, somewhat lovingly. That's what made Jacob special, he did everything with love. Jasper preferred smiling down at whoever he fucked. He loved feeling dominance over others, yet he also enjoyed it when Edward would roughly fuck him. Thinking about Edward as well as all this made Jasper's mind ready to burst with how horny he was feeling.

The wetness of the tips of Jacob's tongue in his ass brought Jasper back from his thoughts. He gasped when Jacob inserted a finger, moved it around and then added another. His mouth opened, but no sound escaped and finally he let out a high grunt of pleasure.

Jacob placed his hands on Jasper's hips and helped guide him to taking in Jacob's length. At the first touch of the head against Jasper's entrance, Jasper jumped slightly and bit his lip anxiously.

"Shit." He whimpered.

He felt Jacob soothing him and slowly leaned back, allowing Jacob is kiss his neck and lips. He wrapped his arm around Jacob's shoulders as he remained still and allowed the werewolf to insert himself inside him.

As soon as it was in, Jasper bared his teeth and dug his nails into Jacob's shoulder. Like Jacob, he'd also grown quite tight since the last time they'd been together.

Jacob started to move, surprisingly smoothly due to how much he'd lubricated Jasper's ass with his tongue. He grunted as he tried to adjust to how tight Jasper was.

"Ah fuck." Jasper gasped.

He closed his eyes and kept his mouth shut as Jacob moving slowly in and out of him. It felt so good, Jasper screamed in his head. After a minute of this, Jasper couldn't hold in his pleas anymore.

"Fuck me harder," he begged.

Jacob looked up at him to see that Jasper still had his eyes closed. He grinned to himself as his kissed Jasper's flat stomach and obeyed his command.

Jasper cried out when Jacob began thrusting harder, wanting to make sure that Jasper would never forget this experience. He bit down hard on his bottom lip and grabbed a handful of Jacob's short hair, tugging as he tried to bare the pleasure and pain he was experiencing.

"Shit, I'm coming." Jacob moaned from underneath Jasper.

The thought of it made Jasper ride his lover faster. His hand wrapped around the base of his cock as he pumped it swiftly, eager to climax with Jacob. He couldn't believe how amazing Jacob was, at both sucking him off and fucking him. Jasper tensed slightly when he felt a sense of warmth explode inside him.

Jasper flopped against Jacob and snuggled against him. He didn't bother removing Jacob from inside him. He just appreciated the short amount of time and he and Jacob had together.

"That was breath taking." He whispered in Jacob's ear.

He listened to the heavy breathing of his lover and the pounding of Jacob's heart from within his ribcage.

"I don't think we'll be seeing each other again." Jasper said soothingly.

The werewolf nodded as he embraced Jasper into a tight hug.

"I might have to kill you next time we meet." Jasper continued in a dazed voice.

The thought of the idea hurt Jacob yet he knew it would probably come true. There'd be a day when Jacob would have to watch or even take part in destroying Jasper; ripping him to pieces and then setting them on fire. Or it might be the other way round, Jasper killing him.

Eventually, Jasper let out a long sigh as he opened his eyes again.

"I'd better go." he said.

He half tore himself from Jacob's arms, removing Jacob from inside him and tidied up his clothes. He replaced the collar and chain in his backpack. Jacob stood and watched him, not quite sure what to say. In silence, Jasper put the backpack on his back and began to walk away. It was a harsh goodbye, but Jacob couldn't bring himself to say anything. When a protest finally reached his lips, Jasper was already out of sight.

Jacob suddenly felt completely empty and alone. He hadn't had the strength to kiss him goodbye for the last time. Pathetic. He headed in the opposite direction to the one that Jasper had gone. The temptation to follow him would be too much if he went the same way home. Besides, he had to try and get rid of Jasper's scent; even if he didn't want to and it was the last thing he could remember his lover by.

"Jacob!"

Turning round, Jacob looked up in the direction of the voice to see Jasper standing on the edge of a boulder at the top of the forest slope.

The vampire raised his hand with a sad smile on his face.

"Look in your pocket!"

Jacob dipped his hand into his trouser pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with an eleven digit number written neatly on it with '_Call if there's any trouble…or you're feeling lonely. J'_ underneath it. He looked back up at Jasper.

"Let us meet again and I hope it is on neutral ground with the possibility of a truce between our races." The vampire called out, the hope of his words coming true in the future.

Jacob nodded his head.

"I look forward to that day." He called back, "until then."

With that, he turned and sprinted in the other direction, ripping the piece of paper into pieces and scattering them on the forest floor as he ran. He managed to take his trousers off and strapped them to his leg before switching forms and running as fast as he could. Despite the phone number, Jacob knew he couldn't return to Jasper or contact him; it would end in a battle between their families. A single tear began to well up in his eye and trickled down the fur on his face as he blinked it away.


End file.
